On The Wings Of Death
by NCC-1764
Summary: The Sixth Doctor and Peri have an interesting encounter with one of the most feared aliens in the universe.


ON THE WINGS OF DEATH!

DOCTOR WHO/STAR TREK

THE SIXTH DOCTOR AND PERRI

"So, where do you want to go now?" said the Doctor.

"I don't know, somewhere hot. And no slime devils!" said Perri.

The Doctor thought about it and looked at Perri with that mysterious, school boy charm that the Time Lord had, "Somewhere hot! I know just the place." The Doctor moved around the central console of the TARDIS and punched some controls and pulled levers, sometimes without even looking at some of the controls, Perri was still amazed how someone like this man could even fly this 'blue box'.

"There we go," said the Doctor.

"So where we going then?" asked Perri, who by now was getting quite used to other planets, Daleks, Cybermen, The Master and alien monsters that want to suck your brains out though your ears.

The Doctor looked a screen. "It's the planet T'Rax'nh-haar. Nice world. The inhabitants are relatively friendly and they have some very impressive technology," the Doctor said with a bit of glee, Perri thought that this odd human looking man had spent some time here.

"Okay then, lets go!" said Perri.

The two stepped out of the TARDIS and began to walk, the planet looked very unsettling. It was cold, misty and just very unpleasant.

"Somewhere hot?" Perri said with a condescending tone. The Doctor just shrugged and gave a 'no ones perfect' kind of look. The two continued on. The area where they had landed was a barren plain which was mostly rocky with open areas of long grass and large boulders that were all around, and they had a strange sparkling which was weird and beautiful. The Doctor didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was just winter on T'Rax'nh-harr.

The Doctor was explaining that the Nak'Rrit had built beautiful cities cut out of Draxon Crystals, that you could see them for miles around, that the tallest towers were hundreds of meters tall and you could see the cities for orbit.

_'Miles around!'_ Perri thought, _'you cant even see a few feet in front of you.'_

"Come on Perri, we should be there in a few..." the Doctor's sentence began to trail off.

"What's wrong?" Perri asked.

The Doctor said nothing for a moment, he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, some thing is very wrong. Very wrong indeed!" he responded. "Wait here, I have to get something form the TARDIS"

"I'm not saying here." Perri said as the Doctor began to run back to the Police Box, it was only a few meters away but she knew that safest place was with the Doctor. She began to run but because she loved to wear high heels moving over the slightest uneven terrain gave her problems. Before she could get half way to the TARDIS the Doctor came running past the young American girl, back to where the two had been standing.

"Doctor, Doctor what's going on?" she shouted, running as best she could to the where the Time Lord was standing.

"What's. Going. On? What's. Wrong?" she asked him, out of breath.

"Perri!" the Doctor shouted. The young girl lost her footing and fell down a crater but the Doctor was able to catch her just in time and pulled her back to safety.

"You should be more careful, maybe next time you should wear sensible shoes?" said the Doctor, pulling her back to feet.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks Doctor," she said, very shaken.

"You're welcome," said the Doctor. "Here, have one of these." He pulled a bag of jelly babies out of his pocket and offered Perri one. She reached in to the bag, her hand was shaking, but as she ate the jelly baby she was starting to calm down, then the Doctor pulled out a hand scanner that he had ran back to the TARDIS for. He began to scan the massive crater in front of them, this was not good, he thought to himself.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Perri said.

"Well, Perri, the City of Hammix-G'haan is gone and there is a big crater is in its place," said the Doctor still studying the Scanner.

Perri looked across the huge hole, as the three suns began to break though the thick clouds she could now see the other side. As she looked at the hole it must be at least 400 miles across. She thought. "Well it looked like a meteor crater, you know like the one in Arizona?" Perri said trying her best to add something.

"Hardly." The Time Lord said with a dismissive tone.

"Sorry, I was only trying to.." but the Doctor cut her off in mid sentence. Perri was not amused, the Doctor always did this, and he started to do it ever since he changed.

"It can't be a meteor crater because the crater is too perfect, it looks like some thing just scooped the entire city of the face of the planet."

"But what could do that? Some sort of temporal distortion? An explosion?" Perri asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor responded, "But I am picking up some unusual magnetic resonance traces in the surrounding soil."

"What could cause that?" asked Perri. Then a frightening prospect hit the Doctor like a blast in the chest from an energy weapon.

"Only one type of beam capable is of making such a hole. A tractor beam!" said the Doctor with a look of dread in his eyes. A look neither Perri, nor anyone wanted to see. "And only one race of beings uses a tractor beam with magnetic resonance traces."

Perri did not want an answer, but she knew she would get one anyway so she asked, thinking it would be The Daleks or The Cybermen or maybe the Sontarrans. "Who are they Doctor?"

"The Borg!"


End file.
